ES TU RECUERDO QUE ME MANTIENE VIVO
by Julianita9304
Summary: Tener una vida eterna no siempre es fácil, menos cuando te enamoras


No es fácil aceptar la muerte cuando nunca va a hacer parte de tu vida. La eternidad para mucho es un deseo que quieren algún día posee, pero no saben qué responsabilidad y fuerza se debe tener para vivir por décadas y nunca envejecer. Ver a tus seres queridos crecer… vivir y morir no es fácil y mucho menos cuando en este tan pero tan largo camino de la vida te llegas a enamorar.

En muchas partes de mi vidas, viví experiencias que llegaron a generar una mala fama de mí. Llamándome por mucho tiempo el "huracán Humano" solo por pequeños daños que hice como aquel agujero en la luna. Desde aquel entonces quien llega a saber mi nombre huye o busca la manera de atraparme por mi recompensa… aunque bueno, ninguno ha podido atraparme. Desde aquel tiempo siempre procuraba ocultar mi identidad y lastimar lo menos que pudiese… todo gracias a Rem, una mujer que me enseño a que matar alguien no tiene razón alguna y gracias a ello fue que la relación entre mi hermano knives termino. Pero esto ya sería otra historia que no es momento de comentarlo.

En fin, todos estos sucesos me llevaron a conocer dos mujeres que nunca pensé que marcarían mi vida y mi destino. Dos chicas que buscaban de parte de una agencia de seguros con el propósito de mantenerme fuera de problemas, pero al final sin que yo lo quisiera traía solo problemas y mas problemas. Esas dos lo más curioso es que aún seguían junto a mi, pero no me enojo gracias a ello y sin saber me enamore.

Ella una mujer pequeña pero muy peligrosa por su temperamento llego a mi corazón. No fue fácil ya que en aquel momento solo me concentraba en encontrar a mi loco hermano para que no destruyera el planeta. Solo un día que por salvar a quien más quería mate a un hombre y caí en un hoyo tan oscuro de tristeza sin embargo, ella se volvió la luz y la salida de todo ese dilema.

Esa noche estrellada donde ambos por primera vez estábamos solos y como cantamos aquella canción fue que me anime a conocerla a saber quién era Meryl Stryfe, esa mujer que a cada sonrisa en sus anécdotas de su infancia sonreía, esa que cuando llego al momento de hablar de nuestras aventuras me miraba con enojo… esa que al final de nuestra charla en esa noche sin saber cómo sucedió la bese. Fue como aquella vez que después de caminar horas y horas por un desierto bebí un ben vaso con agua, Era volver a vivir.

"Vash…" fue su respuesta después de besarle, ambos sabíamos que estábamos sintiendo en ese momento pero ninguno quería decirlo y solo terminamos sacando la excusa de que ya era hora de dormir.

A recuperarme de esa crisis y todo gracias a Meryl regalándome el verdadero propósito de la vida, decidí en ir a buscar a mi hermano para por fin terminar este problema de odios y guerras.

Perdonándolo y también a su vida, regrese a esa pequeña ciudad pues ya había hecho la promesa a mi querida meryl en quedarme junto a ella. Y así fue, mientras mi hermano se recuperaba y a mala gana comprendía que odiar a los seres humanos no era la solución, Decidimos aclarar nuestros sentimientos y después de unos 4 meses nos volvimos esposos. No fue fácil porque ambos sabíamos que hijos no íbamos a tener y lo de hasta que la muerte nos separe solo seria para ella, pero aun asi tomamos la decisión.

Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, claro está que hubo días en los que sufrí y ella también… en ocasiones maldecía mi propio ser por no ser un humano común y corriente, verla envejecer fue el reto más grande y sabia que tanto para ella como para mi no era fácil ver este paso del tiempo, pero de algo si estoy seguro; la amaba así como era… con sus arrugas, su temperamento un poco más fuerte que antes.

A cumplir ella 98 años dio la bienvenida a ese momento que ni ella y ni yo quería que sucediera. Aún recuerdo esa tarde en la que venía de hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche la encontré tirada en el suelo de la sala. Sentí tanto miedo que me acerque lentamente mientras la llamaba, Cuando la abrace notando que su respiración estaba muy pesada escuche su última petición que era llevarla aquel barranco donde fue ese primer de muchos besos que nos dimos.

La tenía en mis brazos mientras mirábamos ese atardecer tan cálido pero tan silencioso. Conversamos de todo un poco y hasta como hubiera sido si tiempo atrás tuviéramos hijos. Fueron los últimos momentos más duro de mi vida, porque sabía que poco a poco estábamos al final de nuestra historia de amor.

Un "Te Amo" fue su última frase para abrazarme con tanto cariño que cuando le respondí ya se había ido. Fue tanto dolor que por primera vez no llore ( y sé que soy un llorón de primera) solo la abrace tan fuerte dándome la idea de que así se no se iría de mis brazos…. Pero sabía que no sería así.

Después de esto, no tenía sentido seguir en aquella ciudad. Mi hermano cuando por fin entendió que no se necesita hacer el mal para mejorar el planeta decidió en viajar por todo el planeta, con el fin de mejorar las naves semillas para que aquella tierra se vuelva digna para vivir. Y bueno, Milly después de un tiempo regreso a su hogar junto a sus miles de hermanos y por las cartas que nos enviaba se casó y tuvo dos hermosos niños.


End file.
